Wehikuł czasu/12
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Epilog | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XII. I tak oto powróciłem. Przez dłuższy czas tkwiłem w siodle bez czucia. Znowu nastąpiła błyskająca kolejność dni i nocy, znowu słońce przybrało barwę żółtą, a niebo — błękitną. Oddychałem swobodniej. Zmienne zarysy lądów podnosiły się i opadały. Wskazówki na tarczach obracały się wstecz. Wreszcie ujrzałem znów owe mroczne cienie domów, znamiona chylącej się ku upadkowi ludzkości. I one uległy zmianom, znikły, a po nich nastąpiły nowe. Gdy wskazówka milionowa stanęła na zerze, zwolniłem bieg. Zacząłem rozpoznawać nasz styl w budownictwie, znany i swojski. Wskazówka tysięczna zatrzymała się; dnie i noce następowały po sobie coraz wolniej. W końcu wynurzyły się stare mury laboratorium. Z wolna, całkiem wolno zatrzymywałem mechanizm. Zauważyłem pewien szczegół, który wydał mi się dziwny. Mówiłem wam, zdaje się, że gdym już wystartował w przyszłość, zanim jeszcze ruch nabrał szybkości, pani Watchett przeleciała przez pokój jak piłka. Powracając, znowu znalazłem się w tej chwili, kiedy przechodziła przez laboratorium; lecz teraz ruchy jej miały kierunek odwrotny, bo kiedy drzwi otworzyły się spokojnie, wsunęła się do laboratorium, zwrócona plecami, i znikła w tych samych drzwiach, którymi weszła była poprzednio. Na chwilę przedtem zdawało mi się, że widzę Hillyera, ale przemknął on jak błyskawica. Wówczas zatrzymałem machinę i spostrzegłem stare, ukochane me laboratorium, narzędzia, sprzęty — wszystko tak, jak zostawiłem. Chwiejąc się zszedłem z machiny i usiadłem na kanapce. Przez kilka minut drżałem gwałtownie. Niebawem przyszło uspokojenie. Dokoła mnie była znowu tak jak dawniej moja pracownia. A może spałem tylko cały ten czas, a podróż ta była tylko snem. A jednak — nie! Wehikuł wyruszył z południowo-wschodniego kąta laboratorium, wrócił zaś na północny zachód i stanął na wprost ściany, przy której widzieliście go wtedy. To wam ukaże dokładną odległość między murawą a piedestałem białego sfinksa, w którym Morlokowie schowali machinę. Przez czas jakiś nie mogłem zebrać myśli. Wszedłem oto przez korytarz na górę, kulejąc, bo mnie ciągle bolała pięta. Czułem, żem jest straszliwie brudny. Spostrzegłem «Pall Mall Gazette» na stoliku przy drzwiach. Znalazłem tam dzisiejszą datę, a spojrzawszy na regulator ujrzałem, że wskazuje ósmą. Słyszałem wasze głosy i brzęk talerzy. Zawahałem się, gdyż czułem się bardzo obolały i słaby. Później doleciał mnie nęcący zapach mięsa. Otworzyłem drzwi do was. Resztę już wiecie. Umyłem się, dokończyłem obiadu i teraz oto opowiadam wam moje dzieje. — Wiem — rzekł po małej pauzie — że to wszystko wyda się wam zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, chociaż doprawdy jedyną niewiarygodną rzeczą jest to, że dziś wieczór znajduję się w znanym mi dobrze pokoju, że patrzę na wasze przyjazne twarze i opowiadam te oto dziwne przygody. Spojrzał na Lekarza. — Nie. Nie spodziewam się, że mi uwierzycie. Traktujcie to jako fantazję lub wizję przyszłości. Przypuśćcie, że wszystko to przyśniło mi się w pracowni, i sądźcie, że rozmyślając nad przeznaczeniem ludzkości spłodziłem w końcu tę fikcję. Bierzcie moje zapewnienia, że jest ona prawdziwa, za sztuczkę aktorską użytą dla spotęgowania wrażenia. Traktując moją wyprawę jak fantazję, co jednak o niej sądzicie? Wziął fajkę i zaczął swoim zwyczajem uderzać nią nerwowo o żelazne pręty kominka. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Zatrzeszczały krzesła, zaszurały buty po dywanie. Odwróciłem wzrok od twarzy Podróżnika i rozejrzałem się po jego słuchaczach. Wszystkie twarze tonęły w ciemności, przed każdą błyszczał tylko maleńki jarzący się punkt. Lekarz wyglądał tak, jakby się wpatrywał w gospodarza. Wydawca patrzał na koniec swego cygara, szóstego z rzędu. Dziennikarz obracał w ręku zegarek. Inni, o ile pamiętam, siedzieli nieruchomo. Wydawca wstał z westchnieniem. — Co za szkoda, że nie jest pan powieściopisarzem! — rzekł kładąc rękę na ramieniu Podróżnika w Czasie. — Nie wierzy więc pan? — No cóż... — Nie spodziewałem się... Podróżnik w Czasie zwrócił się do nas: — Gdzie są zapałki? — spytał. Zapalił fajkę i pykając z niej mówił: — Prawdę rzekłszy... Ja sam ledwo w to wierzę... A zresztą. W niemym pytaniu utkwił badawczy wzrok w zwiędłych białych kwiatach na stoliku, po czym odwróciwszy rękę, którą trzymał był fajkę, przyglądał się — jak zauważyłem — ledwo zagojonym bliznom na stawach palców. Lekarz wstał, podszedł do lampy i przyjrzał się kwiatom. — Słupkowe nieparzyste — powiedział. Psycholog pochylił się, aby je zobaczyć z bliska, i wyciągnął rękę po kwiatek. — Niech mnie powieszą, jeżeli nie jest już kwadrans na pierwszą! — krzyknął Dziennikarz. — Jak się dostaniemy do domu? — Jest mnóstwo dorożek na stacji — rzekł Psycholog. — Ciekawa rzecz — mówił Lekarz — nie wiem jednak dokładnie, do jakiego rzędu należą te kwiaty. Czy mogę je wziąć? Podróżnik zawahał się, a później nagle rzekł: — Nie. — Skąd je masz naprawdę? — zapytał Lekarz. Podróżnik w Czasie przyłożył rękę do głowy i mówił jak ktoś, co się stara powstrzymać uciekającą myśl. — Włożyła mi je do kieszeni Weena, gdy podróżowałem w czasie. — Rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Niech mnie diabli porwą, jeżeli się to wszystko nie zdarzyło naprawdę! Ten pokój, wy i atmosfera codzienności: to za wiele na mą głowę. Czyż istotnie zbudowałem był wehikuł czasu lub choćby jego model? A może to jest tylko sen? Mówią, że życie jest snem, marnym snem niekiedy; ale tu innego stanowiska zająć niepodobna. To szaleństwo. A skąd biorą się sny? Muszę spojrzeć na machinę, jeżeli ona jeszcze jest. Chwycił spiesznie lampę i poniósł ją przez drzwi na korytarz, oświecając drogę przed sobą. Poszliśmy za nim. W drżącym świetle lampy stała oto najwyraźniej machina, ciężka, duża, o dziwnych kształtach, zrobiona z brązu, hebanu, kości słoniowej i przezroczystego kwarcu. Była solidnie zrobiona — dotykałem bowiem prętów — na kości słoniowej widniały plamy, na dolnych częściach machiny tkwiły kawałki trawy i mchu; a jeden z prętów wygięty był zupełnie. Podróżnik w Czasie postawił lampę na ławce i przesunął ręką po uszkodzonym pręcie. — Tak jest, w porządku — rzekł. — Opowieść, którą słyszeliście, jest prawdziwa. Przepraszam, że przyprowadziłem was tutaj, na to zimno. Wziął lampę i w zupełnym milczeniu powróciliśmy do palarni. Wyszedł z nami do hallu i pomógł Redaktorowi włożyć palto. Lekarz spojrzał w twarz Podróżnika i stwierdził po pewnym wahaniu, że zapewne jest on chory wskutek przepracowania, na co ten roześmiał się na cały głos. Pamiętam, jak stojąc w otwartych drzwiach zawołał: — Dobranoc. Wsiadłem do jednej dorożki z Redaktorem. Towarzysz mój mniemał, że całe opowiadanie jest tylko wspaniałą blagą. Ja zaś nie wiedziałem zgoła, co mam o tym sądzić... Przygody były tak fantastyczne i nieprawdopodobne, opowiadanie natomiast proste i wzbudzające wiarę! Oka w nocy nie zmrużyłem myśląc wciąż o tym. Postanowiłem przyjść nazajutrz i zobaczyć się znowu z Podróżnikiem. Powiedziano mi, że jest w laboratorium, a ponieważ byłem tam jak u siebie, udałem się wprost do niego. Ale laboratorium było puste. Czas jakiś przyglądałem się wehikułowi czasu, sięgnąłem ręką i dotknąłem dźwigni. W tej chwili potężna, ociężale wyglądająca machina podskoczyła jak gałąź wstrząśnięta wiatrem. Ogromnie mnie zdziwiła jej niestatyczność i naraz przypomniałem sobie czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy mi zabraniano ruszać wielu rzeczy. Wróciłem na korytarz. Podróżnik w Czasie spotkał mnie w palarni. Wracał ze swego pokoju. Pod jedną pachą miał niewielki aparat fotograficzny, w drugiej trzymał tłumoczek. Uśmiechnął się, gdy mnie ujrzał, i podał mi łokieć zamiast ręki. — Jestem strasznie zajęty — rzekł. — Nie jestże to czasem jakaś mistyfikacja? — zapytałem. — Czyżbyś rzeczywiście podróżował w czasie? — Rzeczywiście i naprawdę podróżuję — rzekł zaglądając mi szczerze w oczy. Zawahał się. Wzrok jego obiegł pokój. — Potrzeba mi tylko pół godziny — powiedział. — Wiem, po co przyszedłeś, i bardzo to ładnie z twojej strony. Oto kilka miesięczników. Jeżeli zostaniesz na śniadaniu, złożę ci dowody tej podróży w postaci wszelkich prób i okazów. Darujesz, że cię teraz zostawię samego? Przystałem, niezupełnie pojmując znaczenie jego słów, a on skinął tylko głową i wyszedł na korytarz. Słyszałem, jak zatrzasnął drzwi laboratorium, rozsiadłem się w fotelu i wziąłem do rąk gazetę... Co on jeszcze zamierza uczynić przed śniadaniem? Nagle przypomniałem sobie, że mam się spotkać o tej porze z wydawcą Richardsonem. Spojrzałem na zegarek i stwierdziłem, że ledwie zdążę stawić się na czas. Wstałem i pobiegłem na korytarz, aby powiedzieć o tym Podróżnikowi. Gdy ujmowałem klamkę, usłyszałem dziwnie urwany okrzyk, a także szczęk i łoskot. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, owionął mnie wiatr i usłyszałem brzęk szkła spadającego na podłogę. Podróżnika nie było. Przez chwilę widziałem tylko mglistą, niewyraźną postać. Siedziała wśród wirującej masy ciemnej, a błyszczącej jak metal. Postać ta była tak przejrzysta, że można było widzieć poprzez nią ławkę z arkuszami rysunków. Lecz gdy przetarłem oczy, zjawa zniknęła; wehikułu czasu nigdzie nie dostrzegłem. W głębi laboratorium poza tumanem wirującego kurzu nic więcej nie było, a w oknie pozostał pusty otwór po wybitej tylko co szybie. Ogarnęło mnie niepojęte zdumienie. Wiedziałem, że stało się coś niezwykłego, przez chwilę jednak nie byłem w stanie pojąć, co też to być mogło. Gdy tak stałem zapatrzony, otworzyły się drzwi wiodące do ogrodu i ukazał się w nich służący. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Zaczęły nam świtać jakieś myśli. — Pan wyszedł tędy? — zapytałem. — Nie, panie. Nikt tędy nie wychodził. Spodziewałem się, że go tu zastanę. Teraz pojąłem wszystko. Pozostałem tam jednak, narażając się na niechęć Richardsona, i czekałem na Podróżnika, na nowe opowiadanie, być może jeszcze dziwniejsze, na okazy i fotografie, jakie miał z sobą przywieźć. Sądzę jednak obecnie, że musiałbym chyba czekać tak całe życie. Podróżnik w Czasie zniknął przed trzema laty i, jak wszyscy już wiemy, dotychczas jeszcze nie wrócił.